Tomorrow with You
by AkinaJung
Summary: "Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari Sirius. Mungkin besok. Besoknya lagi atau besok dan besoknya lagi. Yang terpenting terus bersamamu." Sasuke tak dapat melihat apapun, tapi sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang itu telah ada di depannya. [Canon]


**Tomorrow with You**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno. **Genre** : Romance.

 **Rating :** T. **Note :** Canon.

( " _Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari Sirius. Mungkin besok. Besoknya lagi atau besok dan besoknya lagi. Yang terpenting terus bersamamu." Sasuke tak dapat melihat apapun, tapi sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang itu telah ada di depannya.)_

…

"Selamat malam, makan malam anda tiba! "

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara pintu besi tua yang berdecit disusul kalimat bernada gurauan dari seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup di tengah kesunyian dan kegelapan seorang diri. Kedua matanya dipaksakan untuk tak dapat melihat cahaya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menggerakan tangan dan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Bahkan hanya untuk menggaruk kulitnya yg gatal.

Tapi dibeberapa waktu gadis itu datang meramaikan petak berdebu tempatnya tinggal. Penjara selalu ramai saat jam makan.

"Eum, sebentar," Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di lantai penjara. Perlahan ia memeriksa kedua mata Sasuke yang sengaja dibatasi penutup mata. Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan. Ada aroma harum yang sangat kentara, menonjol diantara aroma menyesakkan ruangan sempit tak berventilasi ini. Sasuke menyukainya, dan rasanya hampa ketika wangi itu menjauh.

"Matamu sudah lebih baik, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura kembali mengangkat nampannya. "Sekarang ayo habiskan makan malammu,"

Sasuke merasakan ujung sendok menempel di depan bibirnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulut. Menerima suapan Sakura tanpa bersuara. Seperti biasanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dirinya masih tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Sakura. Dan gadis itu juga tidak menuntutnya untuk bicara,

"Teman-teman pergi ke festival sekarang. Mereka bahkan membuatku sibuk karena kebingungan memilih yukata," Sakura terkekeh lemah. "Ayo bukan mulutmu, Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kenapa.." Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya seolah dapat menatap lurus ke mata hijau Sakura di depannya. "Kenapa kau tak pergi?" entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sesaat Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba terasa seperti ruangan gelap itu dijatuhkan cahaya. Rajutan senyum perlahan muncul diwajahnya. Sakura tak bisa menahan betapa bahagianya ia ketika Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin pergi," jawabnya. Sakura masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa karena aku—kewajibanmu di sini?"

Sakura spontan menggeleng meski gerakan tubuhnya tidak akan dapat dilihat Sasuke. "Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Sakura mengambil segelas air dan menuntun Sasuke untuk meminumnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma surai merah muda itu. Wangi yang tak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih _genin._ "Kau tahu, aku memilih pergi ke sini bukan ke festival bersama semuanya karena aku ingin. Karena aku ingin ada di sampingmu meski hanya sesaat,"

Sasuke tak menanggapi meski air yang ditegaknya sudahlah habis. Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kembali menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Baik, makan malam selesai!" Sakura bersorak diiringi tawa rendah. "Hahh, hari ini di luar sana langit sangat cerah Sasuke- _kun_. Kita bahkan bisa melihat banyak bintang tanpa penghalang apapun,"

Sakura memulai ocehannya. Tentang benda langit, festival, kembang api, bahkan Naruto yang berkencan dengan Hinata. Tapi ini yang Sasuke tunggu-tunggu. Tawa riang gadis itu yang seakan bermonolog dengan patung. Sasuke tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Bagian mana yang harus disahutinya walaupun dirinya tak ingin kehangatan ini berakhir.

"—dan Sirius terlihat begitu mengagumkan malam ini!" Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan setiap kata yang dirinya ucapkan. Laki-laki itu mendengarkannya dengan serius meski tak menanggapi dan Sakura cukup makhlum dengan hal itu. "Ah! Sirius itu bintang paling terang yang dapat dilihat dari bumi!"

"Ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah melihat bintang itu," Seumur hidupnya Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untu mengamati bintang. Bahkan saat dirinya harus dijatuhi hukuman masuk ke dalam penjara yang membatasi sebagian indra serta cakranya, Sasuke tak pernah berpikir untuk bebas. Tapi mendengar cerita gadis itu setiap harinya, mendengar tentang keadaan di luar sana yang gadis itu lihat. Sasuke ingin melihatnya juga. "Apa aku bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes tanpa bisa dicegahnya. "Tentu—tentu saja." Sakura bangkit dari simpuhnya. Tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke selanjutnya, Sakura menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau pasti akan bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat,"

Sasuke merasakan pipinya tergelitik oleh helaian halus yang aromanya sangat ia kenal. Bahunya terasa hangat karena genggaman erat Sakura. Sasuke tak ingin waktu terus berjalan dan masa-masa seperti ini berlalu.

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari Sirius. Mungkin besok. Besoknya lagi atau besok dan besoknya lagi. Yang terpenting terus bersamamu."

Genggaman dibahunya turun melingkari punggungnya. Ia adalah seorang idiot yang tak pandai berkata-kata. Sasuke juga tak mampu melihat apapun sekarang, tapi ia tahu sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bintang itu telah ada di depannya. Memeluknya.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
